


Mellow Yellow

by FallingOverSideways



Series: From the Doodle Pad [3]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, varren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23150830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingOverSideways/pseuds/FallingOverSideways
Summary: Spec Reqs 2020! Art where I gave femshep and Miranda some downtime in between missions!
Relationships: Miranda Lawson/Female Shepard
Series: From the Doodle Pad [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1242389
Comments: 16
Kudos: 39
Collections: Spectre Requisitions 2020





	Mellow Yellow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inquisitor_tohru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/gifts).



> I was really excited to be paired with this person, they have great shipping tastes. It was hard to do just one, but I only have so much time!


End file.
